Tell Me Everything's Going to be Alright
by Broken Silhouette
Summary: He didn't realize when he came across the bridge. Slowly setting his Daniels down on the pavement he reached one foot over edge and looked on to crystal blue waters below. Rusame Oneshot. Attempted suicide. AU


I was watching a show on this channel called Chiller I think it's called Fact or Faked. But anyway they tell you a couple of stories and you have to guess which ones are true. So I made this! :D

* * *

He didn't understand what went wrong. They we're fine in the beginning, everything was perfect. Ivan was happy, Alfred was happy. What happened?

It would soon start with a disagreement, and yelling, then shouting. Pointless arguments constant screaming. They never hit each other, no.

They loved the other too much for that. They loved each other.

Loved.

They said mean things to each other

Ivan sat in the living room of his shared apartment with his love. They got into another argument with his boyfriend. Boyfriend, can he even call him that anymore?

Alfred left again; he said he needed to think. He says that every time. They argue, he leaves, Ivan tries to apologize, Alfred tells him to fuck off then leaves. He just didn't understand. They never listened to each other anymore, they used to be inseparable. When Alfred's family didn't agree with them being together, thought that Ivan wasn't good enough.

Alfred didn't care though, he loved Ivan for who he was and that's why they agreed to be together. Ivan loved Alfred with all his heart. He wished they could just see past all the fighting and disagreements.

He was running out of vodka. He only had one bottle left.

What was he kidding, he was nothing without Alfred.

And Alfred was nothing without him.

They balanced each other out. With Alfred's burning flames and Ivan's cold heart they were like a Libra scale but they were drifting apart. Ivan as though he was going to be sick.

He wanted to find the blond pull him into an embrace and never let go.

But it was too late.

He decided he was going to go for a walk.

~*OOO*~

Alfred felt horrible, he felt sick, he hated arguing with his boyfriend. Are they even boyfriends anymore? He didn't even know.

He dizzily walked through the path, Jack Daniels in his hand the breezy wind blowing through his wheat blond hair. He looked to his said seeing the sunset. It was getting dark soon and he wondered too far off through the path that seemed to stretch on for miles.

He remembered when he and Ivan would walk this path until the early morning then sleep in early for the hell of it.

Ivan would hold him close and tell him things in mother tongue, Alfred giggle and tell him things back.

It's like high school all over…except all of the fighting.

He didn't even fell the tears come down face until it dripped under his chin and tickled his neck.

What happened? They used to be one, made for each other. It wasn't fair.

Alfred thought he found his happily ever after. He wished he listened to Ivan, stayed back and talked it out like normal couples do. Maybe, that was because they weren't a normal couple. They were Alfred and Ivan the best couple in the world in his mind.

"What was I doing wrong?" He wiped the tears away from his eyes and tried to contain himself while he crossed the bridge. He took another drink from him bottle and started to sob a little.

He just wanted to run back to Ivan and kiss him and love him and cuddle buy the window, tell him that he'll never be stupid again they run off into the sunset.

But it was too late.

He didn't realize when he came across the bridge. Slowly setting his Daniels down on the pavement he reached one foot over edge and looked on to crystal blue waters below.

~*OOO*~

Ivan came across a bridge, his mind twirling he was running out vodka to drink but he didn't care .The sun was setting and the clouds had the bluish-grey hues they always had this time of year.

His mind was going haywire and he couldn't see strait everything was blurry and he thought he seen someone else walking ahead of him swearing he was the only one here.

It would be really cute if he ran into Alfred here.

But then again he didn't, he didn't want his sunflower to see him like this.

He set his drink down and looked over the edge. Slowly pulling his leg up he leaned over the water to watch the water flow underneath. He was to high up to see his reflection and he was sure he was a hot mess.

Ivan wouldn't even want to look at himself now.

~*OOO*~

_Maybe if I jump, he won't have to worry about me anymore._

_~*OOO*~_

_I want you to be happy подсолнечник._

_~*OOO*~_

Alfred couldn't stop crying and sobbing. His heart hurt too badly. He clenched his oversized jacket just remembering that is was Ivan's when they were snuggled up into the couch just a few hours ago.

At the thought he bowled even more cries echoing through his quiet surroundings.

"Ivan…I-I'm so sorry! I love you!" Ready to take the plunge his head hurts and if he turned back now he was afraid he'd have to face Ivan again. He wasn't ready, why did it have to be like this? He didn't understand.

"It's all my fault…" Ivan could always go and find himself someone better. Maybe he'd go back to that Chinese man he had in the past. He remembered when he had gotten jealous over the friendship they had. Accusing Ivan of cheating on him.

He was always told he never used his head. But it was okay now it was almost over.

~*OOO*~

Ivan still looking over the bridge and thinking about taking his own life for his 'love's' sake he thought he heard faint crying the distance. Brushing it off as the alcohol getting to him he didn't bother looking up.

He only had his sweater on. Remembering that Alfred still had his on from their cuddling a couple hours ago. He felt tears develop in his eyes. He hasn't cried since Alfred had gotten sick one Christmas.

His heart was aching he felt himself get even more dizzy. He heard the sound again as it got louder. Looking over to his side he couldn't make out the shape he had seen.

Wasn't he the only one here? He squinted his eyes and moved his head forward towards the shape. Taking a few steps forward he could see something leaning over the railing crying.

He stepped few feet forward, interested by not really interested in seeing the person trying to attempt jumping the railing as he was planning to.

He had to be about 20ft from the weird shape gaining back most of eye sight he spotted a little golden strand sticking from the person. Staring blankly ahead his eyes widened he processed the person he had saw.

Quickening his pace was racing over to the shape of his love and prided his hands from the railing and swinging him around in his arms.

~*OOO*~

Just as he was about to lean forward strong arms circled around his middle and swung him around. Screaming and thrashing around in the strong man's hold he could only think of one person who had a grip like that.

He slowed his movement hearing faint sobs from behind him. The hold around his front tightened and Alfred could swear his hearts sunk to the bottom of his stomach.

"Ivan…"

His hold tightened.

"Ivan…Ivan hold me!" He turned around wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Ivan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and held him tight as if they could morph into one.

"Ivan, I love you!"

"I love you too."

"I will do anything for you, remember that!"

"I will."

"Tell me everything's going to be okay…"

"Everything's going to be okay."

They stood there and cried for a while happy to be in each others arms again. The shorter one pulled back fast and closed their mouths for a passionate and emotional kiss.

* * *

I could have made it better. I was really tired and hungry while typing this. I'm not really happy about this one, plus I was never at good writer from the beginning so...

Didn't get a chance to re-read this so there might be mistakes. I love making love stories. Yas.

That Russian word somewhere in the story is sunflower is you haven't guessed. Btw, Google Translate is love.


End file.
